Episode 2-123
Summary Leez gives the mural of God Kubera another look, since color-changing hair reminds her of Mister, but the way the figure is dressed and his physique are all wrong. She begins to imitate his pose, but then chastises herself for being disrespectful and bows to the mural. Mirha finds her last action strange, and asks if she favors that god. Leez begins to tell Mirha that she knows someone whose hair color changes the same way, but she is unable to get the words out. As she coughs, Mirha looks at her thoughtfully, then suggests they take the elevator to the observation deck. Once outside, Leez appreciates the fresh air and the panoramic view. When Mirha asks what she thought of her day, Leez happily blurts out that she had so much fun, and lists all the fun rides they went on. Leez wishes she had more time to explore the Sky Tower, and Mirha says it takes a few months to go through every floor. Leez thanks her again, and says it was nice for a famous magician like her to spend time with a regular kid. Mirha then asks her why she sells herself short, and says that she needs to believe more in herself. Mirha then hands Leez a card and says it has her true name. Leez is shocked to discover Mirha is the Priest of Wind and feels compelled to go back to formal speech, but Mirha jokes that if she does, she will stop being friends. Leez asks again, why would a priest bother to spend time with her. Mirha tells her that she intended to meet with Asha but ran into her first, and once she had the chance to meet her, she wanted to be friends since she reminded her of her old self. Mirha then warns her that if she does not change her personality, some people will be unable to have a good impression of her... Mirha then recalls a younger Asha asking her how she could possibly smile in their situation, suggesting that maybe she is stupid or does npt care. Mirha continues to say that questions can lead to a misunderstanding, and then estrangement. Asha asks the question again, and adds if all this meant nothing to her. Mirha, holding a stuffed bunny, responds that being sad or angry will not change anything, so she needs to smile in order to cheer up. Asha yells that it is because Mirha's father is still alive. She then angrily clenches her fist and tells her she should be more like her. Mirha says that nowadays she knows that smiling is not the best thing to do when things are bad. Referring to her "friend", she said their personality differences were too great to overcome, even though in the beginning this friend helped her when she hit the lowest point of her life. When she began smiling so she would not be a burden to her, their problems began, and they argued. Mirha has not seen her since. Leez protests that it is not her fault and she would do the exact same thing in that situation because whining and complaining never fixes anything. She asks what could be wrong with always showing your good side? Mirha thinks a bit, then concedes that maybe it is not such a bad thing. At the Temple of Fire in Atera, Brilith is confused when Tara informs her that she will be leaving for the magician's conference in Aeroplateau for the verification of Asha's magic usage record, and that Lorraine, Airi, and Ruche have already left. Brilith protests that it cannot possible that she never received any report on this, when Agni produces a stack of messages from all of the priests in all cities (although Mistyshore is not mentioned). When Brilith tries to grab them, Agni burns them all up. He then tells Tara he wants to spend some time alone with Brilith, causing the temple magician to run off in embarrassment. Brilith protests that things are not what they seem. Agni then tells her they have something important to discuss. Currygom's comment (No comment.) Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted February 2, 2015): * (thumbnail - Mirha on Carte): Some might think that Leez has difficulty recognizing the faces of people she knows, but there isn't a face at all in the mural... Since there's no face to recognize, what could she even see...? * (Sky Tower balcony): The first observation deck is the lowest one in the tower. * (Leez holds Mirha's license): The glow of the sunset in the background lines up with Leez's bracelet, making it look like it's glowing, but it's gray. * (Tara gets the wrong idea): The rumors about Brilith and Agni's relationship become more exaggerated because of things like this... * The space special that I participated in was updated today! I will write the afterword on Thursday. ('''2015: Space Series' was a limited series drawn by 14 different webtoon artists. Currygom wrote/drew Episode 9. Webtoons link) The next chapter of the finite ''(Chapter 36) will be up late tomorrow night, because on Tuesdays, my main blog page should have Kubera's afterword... hehe 2-123 copy cat.png|copy cat 2-123 empathetic.png|big hat 2-123 flashback offered hand.png|there she sat 2-123 trolling Tara.png|ready to chat Notes * This is the first time we see Leez being prevented from talking about a god. ** Mirha's expression when Leez chokes suggests that she knows exactly what is happening. ** This same issue seems to have affected Asha several times already. See also: Asha Rahiro - Notes * Show/Hide Spoiler Not only is Mirha's father still alive, his introduction will come in a few episodes. One of the names Agni mentions, Urha Simon, is him. * It is clear that Mirha is referring to Asha as the friend who was helpful to her in the beginning. Scenes of Asha back on Carte can also be seen in Eps.4 and 2-10. * Agni continues to try to hide important but worrisome events from Brilith. References